videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario 64
Lies about Mario 64 in general *If you get all 120 stars and go into the cannon in the courtyard and shoot Mario into the glass painting of Princess Peach, you will get to play a slide minigame similar to the one in Tall Tall Mountain. **''This probably stems from a misunderstanding... "The Princess's Secret Slide" is accessible by jumping through a certain stained glass window inside the castle, and is actually required to get all 120 stars.'' *If you get all 120 stars and go into the cannon in the courtyard and shoot Mario into the waterfall, you'll get to play with Yoshi **''You cannot play with Yoshi, although you can meet him by shooting Mario to the top of the castle. The basis of the rumor seems to stem from where Yoshi seemingly jumps to after he has given Mario his rewards'' **''Yoshi is the first playable character in the DS remake.'' *You can do a type of ninja jump on the side of the castle (without having all 120 stars) to talk to Yoshi **''You can get there, but Yoshi will not make an appearance without all 120 stars.'' *The N64 controller color will affect the color of Mario's clothes, e.g. a red controller will give Mario red overalls. *If you don't touch the controller and let Mario fall sleep for long enough, eventually you will fight Bowser in a dream. **''You can do this on the title screen before going into the main menu. Mario will "dream" various moments of random gameplay footage.'' *Staying in an ice area long enough will eventually cause Mario to freeze to death. *Getting behind the castle will allow you to choose to play as a different character. **''The DS remake remodels the upper right room on the lobby to have five separate doors, four for each character once they have been unlocked.'' *You can get various positive effects (Playing as Luigi, invincibility, etc.) by catching MIPS the rabbit and dropping him in the metallic pool. **''Mario will drop whatever he's holding once he opens a door, making this impossible.'' *On the hidden slide in the Tall, Tall Mountain stage, if you go down the dead-end fork of the slide, there's a certain, difficult-to-perform jump you can do that will allow you to fly off the end and land on the giant floating skull in the background. *If you swim up under Dorrie (the giant blue dinosaur) in the underground lake of the Hazy Maze Cave stage, and touch *just* the right spot on its underside, you can merge with and completely control it, including taking it out of the lake and into other parts of the level. **''The spot was often rumored to be under its tail, so people were basically claiming you could crawl up its butt (which is probably why this one got started). Also, note that even if you could merge with and control it, there's no real way you would be able to get into other parts of the level, both due to the dinosaur's size, and the level layout itself.'' **''As an additional note, by standing on Dorrie you can control her, so if you somehow managed to clip inside (or merge), then you would still be able to control her. This doesn't effect the "taking out of lake" portion though.'' *If you collect every red coin in the game and defeat Bowser, Princess Peach will be naked when you save her. **''A blatant lie, as every level in the game contains a "Collect the Red Coins" mission that is completed as a normal part of getting 100%.'' *When throwing Bowser at full speed, Mario shouts "So long, gay Bowser!" **''It's probably supposed to be "So long-a Bowser" or "So long, King Bowser."'' *Tick-Tock clock must be running for Mario to get the star at the top. **''It's in fact possible to reach the top of the clock with the mechanism stationary, though it involves a few tricky jumps.'' *It's possible to find Bowser's submarine after it vanishes from Dire, Dire Docks. **''Bowser's submarine never reappears.'' *Final Bowser takes three hits. **''It's actually possible for Final Bowser to take more than three hits; if he barely hits the final bomb, he'll rebound, miss the arena entirely and jump back onto the platform as if he'd never hit the bomb. This makes it theoretically possible for the battle to become unwinnable.'' **''The above has been patched in the DS version, making it so when all 5 bombs are blown up, a new one appears.'' *The giant blue dinosaur, Dorrie, is actually a Lapras from Pokemon. **Super Mario 64 actually came out before the original Pokemon games *If the game is completed 100 times, you can play as Peach or Bowser. Lies about finding Luigi Note: the remake, ''Super Mario 64 DS, includes Luigi as a playable character.'' *You can enter Bowser's shell to unlock Luigi. *Upon entering the castle, if you were to run around the carpet, counter-clockwise, over 1,000 times, you will transform into Luigi. *If you get 100 coins from the last boss in Mario 64 (who only occasionally spawns 2 coins at a time), then complete the game you get a secret ending with Luigi. *If you run up the endless stairs for long enough, you'll find Luigi. **''Not true, as you can Backwards Long Jump up the endless stairs and get to the top. Bowser's final stage is waiting there, not Luigi.'' *If you run around the fountain in the courtyard 100 times without stopping or falling off, you'll be able to play as Luigi. *If you jump into a cannon while holding a Bob-omb you will come out as Luigi. **''Carrying a Bob-omb while jumping into a cannon is the one of catalysts of the infamous Undead Mario glitch which allows the player to continue gameplay by shooting Mario out of cannons despite having been depleted of all of his health.'' *The garbled-looking symbols on the star statue in the courtyard fountain are actually a message reading 'L is Real 2041 (or 2401)', and is a secret message from Nintendo on how to unlock Luigi as a playable character. The secret message can also be seen in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time on a wall in the second floor of Dodongo's Cavern, and on the side of a building on Outset Island in Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. **''This was actually started long ago on Nintendo's official website when Editor Dan Ownsen was asked a question about this, with this very speculation laid out. He repeatedly refused to actually answer it. After literally months of refusing to answer the question, he finally included it in his FAQ and admitted it meant nothing, but by then the myth had spread far and wide and is now still believed by some.'' **''The same texture is used in Dodongo's Cavern in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time which fueled more speculation. This is likely just a coincidence, as both games were built on the same engine using the same assets.'' **The sign most likely says 'Eternal Star' *If you go into the area behind the giant outdoor waterfall via the Hazy Maze Cave stage and stand behind a certain stream of water pouring down in that area, you'll see a green outline of Luigi. Then, if you do something secret there (usually either standing there long enough, or pushing an impossibly-complicated button sequence in a very short amount of time), you can actually transform into Luigi. *If you unlock (not collect) all 7 stars in Big Boo's Haunt without leaving the stage, Luigi will appear and congratulate you. **''This lie was created as part of a popular "Let's Play" challenge'' *If you are able to collect every coin in the entire game on every course -- around 2000 -- then the next time you boot up your game Luigi will be playable. **''Interestingly, there are some coins which are impossible to obtain, namely the Impossible Goomba's coin.'' *You can find a hidden room in Boo's mansion that appears to be a wall that is camouflaging. When you stumble it to it, it will open. Inside, Luigi will be there and you can play as him. *If you change your controller color to a green one and start a new game, Mario will be replaced by Luigi. *Videos on YouTube show players completing a very long and complex code involving moves and maneuvers to play as Luigi instead of Mario. **''The videos are false because "Luigi" keeps the M on his cap and body is the same height as Mario. It is a hack done using N64 emulators by swapping the colors of Mario's outfit. However there does exist a hack in which Mario is actually replaced with Luigi with an almost accurate model and body size.'' *First, go to the top of the stairwell that links the main lobby with the upper rooms. Next, run downstairs to the room with Cool, Cool Mountain in it. By walking along the wall, you will trigger a Boo sound effect. Next you must go to Big Boo's Haunt and find a hidden wall. Inside will be a Toad, who instructs you to look at the mansion. By going to the proper area outside and C-up looking at the mansion, you will unlock Luigi. **''You can actually trigger the Boo sound effect by walking along the wall, but it does not lead to the hidden wall or Luigi.'' *You can see (but not unlock) Luigi by going to where you found the metal cap switch. If you look around very carefully and manage to hold your position to look down the waterfall, you can see Luigi, clinging on something right below the cliff of the waterfall. He will look up at you and say "Help". Category:Super Mario Bros Series Category:Nintendo